Kelethin
Overview Kelethin is the wood elf tree village, named after the elf that negotiated the treaty with the treants of the Greater Faydark who are now the elves' greatest allies. The ancient forest city is an elaborate network of tree houses and platforms connected by rope bridges. Several lifts within the Greater Faydark offer transportation to Kelethin. Due to its height up in the trees, young elves should watch their step while traveling throughout the city until they learn their way around. The wood elves maintain close ties to their High Elf brethren. Their city is frequently attacked by orcish raiders, though they are well able to defend themselves. The wood elves have a democratic form of government, rather than a monarchy like their cousins, and the mayor of Kelethin is an elected official. Most of the Lore of Kelethin comes from On the Town of: Kelethin, posted to the EverQuest news page Feb 25th, 2008On the Town of: Kelethin, https://web.archive.org/web/20180615000449/https://www.everquest.com/news/imported-eq-enus-50808. Emerald Warriors The Emerald Warriors are the warriors of Kelethin. It is from among their ranks that the city draws its guards. They are led by Regren. Faydark's Champions Faydark's Champions are the finest rangers this world has ever seen. They are often called upon to train rangers from around the globe. They hold a platform overlooking the Bank of Kelethin. Maesyn Trueshot, the guildmaster, is one of the greatest archers in the land, and son of famed bow-maker Eldin Trueshot. Songweavers This is the guild hall for the bards of Kelethin. It houses the guildmasters and offers songs, instruments, and other supplies for adventuring young bards. Sylia Windlehands deftly leads them. Scouts of Tunare The Scouts of Tunare are an elite group of Fier'Dal who trained in the ways of the thief to assist their army in matters best kept silent. They are led by Tylfon. Soldiers of Tunare The Soldiers of Tunare are lovers of the forest. They are mainly druids who protect and nurture the forest. The forest is the genesis of their mana. The soldiers are comprised of Fier'Dal and Koada'Dal. Imagine that! A Koada'Dal not afraid to get dirt under his nails! The Heartwood Master leads the Soldiers of Tunare. Shops Bilrio's Smithy This forge is owned by Bilrio Surecut. It offers weapons, armor and other smithing supplies. Trueshot's Bows Eldin Trueshot is an old, retired ranger is known throughout the forest as the best bow-maker in the land. He makes the finest quality bows, of all sorts, and the straightest, sharpest arrows. He has a great knowledge of the history of the woods and of Kelethin itself. Eldin works out of his home, which is a small thatch hut attached to a tree. Packweaver's Goods Merchants in this shop have several handmade goods for sale, like backpacks, quivers, and other containers. Sparkling Glass This is the jewelry shop of Kelethin. Rare gems, metals and jewelcrafting supplies can be found here. Bank of Kelethin The Bank of Kelethin is a safe place to store your belongings. Heartwood Tavern This large tavern sells drinking supplies, Elven Wine and other types of ale. Sleepy Willow Inn This inn offers a quaint place to rest, basic food and drink, and general adventuring supplies. Fletcher Inside and outside this shop, merchants offer various fletching and pottery supplies. References: Category:Geography Category:Cities